


Eyes Open, Kate

by indi_indecisive



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: College, Early Mornings, Happy Ending, Music, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indi_indecisive/pseuds/indi_indecisive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story of Kate's morning, and how something insignificant to most can bring peace to others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Open, Kate

In the early morning light, the sun graced her waking face and her hands, which were best described as being delicate yet deciding; opened the arched-topped, rectangular shaped case with enough care and love that, at first glance, one would not come to the conclusion that it was an instrument being handled, rather a teensy rabbit or something similar. Yet, to her, the instrument held the same value as any living creature, in many was it had become her child.

With the tranquility of the morning encasing her with a solicitous feeling; she placed the violin to her shoulder, and tucked it under her chin. She drew the bow across the synthetic strings and from them, her favorite song emitted, and filled her room with her recreation.

To her, it had become more than a song long ago. The music, which filled her, and many others ears, fashioned an intricate array of emotions that she could barely handle. At times she wondered how anyone could listen and not experience what she felt. 

For how long she played, she didn't know. She became certain she had repeated the chorus more than necessary, but did nothing to correct herself. 

Then, as the music drew to a close, she smiled. It was a little smile at first, but as the familiar morning silence enveloped her, it grew; pressing against rosy cheeks, the smile reached her eyes, and caused a crinkle in their corners. In that moment, she had become everything.

-But when the realization hit her, that her problems could not vanish as easily as the song; she, the smile, was gone.


End file.
